shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Grand Voyage- Log 18
Log 18: Harbinger Island Part 11 “Damn it,” Vital growled, his prosthetic arm holding onto one part of the wall, “what the hell happened?” “I must admit,” came D’Artagnan’s voice from the crater where he had landed, “this position is starting to feel pretty comfortable now.” “You!” Vital cried, “damn you!” The Majin pulled himself out of the crater, balancing neatly on the floor. “I’m a Majin,” he said simply, “I’m used to rapidly changing conditions. From travelling, you know.” “No, no, please!” Vital gasped, struggling to get to his feet, “I won’t-” “Two Knife Style...” Art began. “Could it be?” Vital whispered to himself, eagerness showing on his face, “are you going to-?” “Upright Thorn Valley!” Art yelled, sending dozens of compressed air slashes flying towards him, though they were slighlty larger than before. “DAMMNNNN YOOUUUU!!” Vital cried in disappointment, pain, and fear, as the slashes carved across his prosthetic arm, then tore into his body, sending blood and seastone bits flying everywhere. With a groan, the Marine collapsed into the ground. ---- “You’re disgusting,” Noir said, still scowling slightly. “DO NOT MOCK MY FLAMES OF PASSION!” Sid yelled, “AND WITNESS MY NEW FIGHTING STYLE: EROTIC FLAME ROKUSHIKI!” “Ero-” “RANKYAKU!” Sid yelled, releasing a massive, glowing pink air slash, as it flew at incredible speeds, striking Noir before she could even move out of the way. She flew back, and, finally, her clothes were torn into shreds, exposing a lovely young body underneath. “YESS!” Sid yelled, dancing happily, before another bit of wind from the window knocked him to his feet, “DAMN WIND!” ---- “Damn storm! Damn island!” Knave wailed unhappily, as his hands clenched deep into the rock, holding him in place in a very lizard-esque pose. Morris, meanwhile, had simply imbedded his feet into the surface again, “Stop getting in my way!” “Seastone Sword Style!” Morris yelled, leaping from his place and flying towards Knave once again, utilizing the wind currents, “Finishing Strike!” “Crap!” Knave cried, letting go and flying through the air, twisting to avoid the slashes Morris sent at him. However, the slashes still cut through Knave’s shirt, sending it flying off in tatters. Knave, now no longer wearing a shirt (unless his scarf counted), landed, digging his feet into the rock, back still facing Morris. Morris turned, and grinned, to see his damage. At first, his face darkened at the realization that he had failed to damage his adversary. And then, pure shock filled his face. For upon Knave’s back sat two tiny, chibi-esque white wings, fluttering in excitement. ---- “What the?” Morris asked, leaning back a bit, still staring at the wings, “w-what the HELL are you?” “Mn?” Knave asked, leaning his head back, “OH! You saw them, huh? Aren’t they cool? Wait...” He examined Morris closely... "You have them too, right?" “You abomination!” Morris yelled, letting go once more and charging towards Knave, “just die!” “Well, bring it on!” Knave said, readying his fists, “whenever you’re ready-” Another massive gust of wind nearly knocked him off his feet. When the pirate steadied himself, true hate was in his eyes. “Stupid storm...” Knave muttered, then threw his head up, letting out a massive, ear-splitting cry! “I SAID STOP!!!!!!!!!!!” Incredibly, the storm actually relented for a short bit, as the echo filled the island! Even more incredibly, the wave that had lifted them up slowly receded, and the island fell back into its original position! Silence filled the area, save for the wind, rain, and occasional clap of thunder. ---- Art was sitting against the wall, cleaning his knives off with his robes, whistling cheerily. “I SAID STOP!!!!!” The building around him shook very slightly, but it was enough for the Majin to look around him, searching for the source of the voice. “Knave?” ---- “I SAID STOP!!!!!!” That and the sudden return of the island to its base position combined to make Sid lose his handhold, flying out of the window. “Knave?” he asked, his arms whipping around like crazy, trying to catch onto something. That’s when he spotted his father, soaked and beaten, still hanging from the roof of the bridge. “Dad!” he called out, then tensed his legs, beginning to leap through the air, “Geppo!” Within instants, he reached his father. “Rankyaku!” he released a traditional blue energy bolt, cutting the chains, as he grabbed and picked up his dad. “S-sid?” Falstaff asked, still a bit groggy. “It’s okay, dad,” Sid reassured him, “those pirates we brought in? They’re taking care of the mess.” “Pirates?” Falstaff moved again, “what do you mean-” “HEY, KNAVE!” Sid yelled, directing his voice towards the two combatants a few feet away. ---- “Incredible,” Morris murmured, still staring at Knave, who was regaining his breath from the loud shout, “you’re incredible.” “HEY, KNAVE!” came Sid’s shout. Panting, Knave looked up, staring in the direction of the base, as Sid lifted his father up. “I GOT HIM!” Sid called, “YOU JUST KICK MORRIS’S ASS!” “What?!” Morris growled, “how did that brat-?! What the hell happened to Vital and Noir?!” “Got it,” Knave gasped, forcing himself to his feet. Morris turned to face Knave, his expression betraying true fear. “You.... scum...” Knave panted, “I don’t... get what your deal is.... but you hurt Ossan.... my friend’s DAD! Naga Naga no....” The white, flame-esque energy whipped around Knave’s hands, as he began spinning. “Wait, wait, no!” Morris said, tossing his sword away and dropping to his knees, “please let me explain!” “BLASSTTTT TOOORRRRNNNAAADDDOOO!!!” Knave yelled, stopping, and allowing a massive twister of the energy to fly off his hands, smashing into Morris, and immediatley burning him heavily. “GRRAAGGGH!” Morris yelled, as he flew threw the air, smashing into one of the outskirts rocks, sending shards flying everywhere. As the energy faded, a bleeding and blank-faced Morris let out a small moan as he slipped into the water. For the final time, silence filled the island, with Knave’s panting being the only thing most people heard. ~End of Log~ Previous Chapter | Next Chapter Category:Zeon1 Category:Grand Voyage Category:Stories Category:Chapters